whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
In support of Anonymous
This page is for first-hand accounts of how people became empowered by the Anonymous movement, or have confirmed its legitimacy in some way. Please include links. Emphasis added. Almondjoy Re Anonymous, I haven't kept up on all the threads here but from what I HAVE seen I find that '''Anonymous is a HUGE breath of fresh air' and brings such a great new passion to the OG and to myself as a critic of the CoS. I was just telling my husband yesterday how the cult has lies...but we have caek! How can you not love a group that can have such a sublime sense of humor and of fun while they're bringing the cult to its knees? It's friggin' poetry in motion if you ask me. Just thinking about it actually makes me a bit misty. To see people rising up and truly caring about this subject in a way I never thought I'd live to see...I just can't thank Anonymous enough for that.'' http://ocmb.xenu.net/ocmb/viewtopic.php?t=27131&postorder=asc&start=15 Bernster It was the 2/10 raid that motivated me to re-energize my efforts to find my daughter and publicly take a stand against the cult. It was a '''post by an anon' that led to my interview on the local Fox news. Although many of the things that have transpired in the last few months "might" have eventually happened anyway, I doubt they would have happened as fast and furious as they have since Anonymous arrived on the scene. We already know of many people that have left the cult because of the recent activities and there are countless "prospects" that turned away from the cult because of the raids. There are no doubt many more we don't know about.'' Fact: '''Anonymous is EPIC WIN' and that is a stable datum you can keep!'' http://ocmb.xenu.net/ocmb/viewtopic.php?t=27131&postorder=asc&start=15 Paulette Cooper Thanks for the best birthday present I could ever have ..A year ago at this time Scientology's star was constantly rising with great press, frequent celebrity endorsements, and a public that didn't seem to know the truth about them. I had given up any hope of Scientology ever diminishing in number, power, image, or income. But in one year, thanks to the continued work of Anonymous (and let's not forget also the many individuals who have been working for the past several years to get the truth out about Scientology) and your pickets and the negative publicity you've generated and all the wonderful work that you've done, things have definitely changed. Today, their stats are down, there's plenty of bad bpublicity against them the press is less afraid of them, celebrities no longer seem anxious to announce that they're members, major people have blown, they face new lawsuits (e.g., asbestos) and a multitude of other problems. People are finally seeing that the emperor (cult) has no clothes, and as more speak out, more will speak out. Remember though that Scientology has had some terrible publicity in the past (in the '50's and '80's) and came back with a vengeance (literally) so your work is not done. (They also have traditionally always started promoting and calling themselves Dianetics when they run into image problems with Scientology so be prepared.) Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday and I was thinking tonight that anonymous has given me the best birthday present I could have had! The beginning of the end of Scientology Paulette Cooper Scientology declining -- thank you anonymous Daisy Along comes Anonymous''' and I felt that maybe, just maybe there was hope that people would become aware of what this cult was doing. I went to my first picket because I knew Anonymous would be there and they would give me courage. And they did, I stayed and protested with them. I couldn't even pass out fliers, I was too nervous to do so. So I stood there with my sign very serious looking I'm sure. But not Anonymous. These beautiful souls educated the public, were courteous, courageous and stood there with me and expected nothing more from me. And they thought I was brave! Far from it. '''''The next time I stood with them, it was totally a different experience. They gave me something that scientology took away from me, some life force I quess you could say and for this, I will be eternally grateful. I love you Anonymous, I thank you and I will always stand by you. Love, Martha http://ocmb.xenu.net/ocmb/viewtopic.php?&t=27131 DonCarlos ... thanks for making a safe way for me to protest, after thirty years of fearing dead agenting. http://ocmb.xenu.net/ocmb/viewtopic.php?t=27131&postorder=asc&start=45 Elronita I would '''like to extend my sincere gratitude to anonymous' as well. YOU are the ones making it easier for us ex's to come out and not fear the cult. A LOT of people are leaving because of anonymous, a lot of people *in limbo* support anonymous. Anonymous IS doing damage on the cult. I can tell you I have NEVER gotten so many calls from scientology that I have been lately. I'm totally serious. I've been out for YEARSSSSSS and I'm getting calls from all around the world about 1 month after the protests began. THE CULT IS DESPERATE--'''ANONYMOUS IS WORKING'~!~'' http://ocmb.xenu.net/ocmb/viewtopic.php?t=27131&postorder=asc&start=60 Jax I have always hoped that I would live to see the day when the true nature of the church would be revealed to the public on a grand scale. ''Now I have hope that the church will finally be held accountable for it's actions, that '''hope wasn't as bright before Anonymous arrived on the scene.' ... 'Thanks Anonymous!! Very Happy' http://ocmb.xenu.net/ocmb/viewtopic.php?t=27131&postorder=asc&start=15 Norma Lee Hi Anonymous, I would like to thank you for what you are doing to shed the light of truth on the Church of Scientology. I hope you save may peoples' lives doing your protests. I hope you bring many families back together. Family is the most important thing in this world. I love you Anonymous. Protest with love on March the 15th. Thank you, Love Norma Lee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upDU-P45ts8 See also * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DZCVGkk5kg Modemac ''You know, guys, I remember a time about two years ago when I sent you Boing a link to a story about Scientology on the Web. At that time, one of you (either Mark or Cory, I forget) said that while it was interesting, you were reluctant to profile Scientology on Boing Boing because the organization was known to retaliate against Web sites that featured it. Times certainly have changed, haven't they? :) I'm speaking as one of the old-timers, of course, who's been watching and taking part in the Scientology wars since the ancient days of 1994. Anonymous' new war against the organization has provided me with a great deal of entertainment and inspiration...and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't envious. http://www.boingboing.net/2008/03/14/scientology-strikes.html#comment-143112 : See also: * The High Weirdness Project: Scientology * The High Weirdness Project: ANONYMOUS Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki